There are many instances where individual gummed labels must be applied to each of many items that are to be labeled. This type of task when manually performed often involves a rather tedious procedure of picking up each label, moistening the gummed surfaced thereof and then applying such to a desired surface. These operations are time consuming not only because of the significant amount of label handling involved but also because the latter usually becomes messy and somewhat hampered by the unavoidable spread of the moistened adhesive gum that accumulates on the fingers of the person performing the labeling task. Such operating conditions are prevalent for example in mailroom environments where relatively short addressing job runs require the manual application of labels to envelopes, packages and the like and where to make matters more difficult the job runs in most cases must be completed before mail-out schedule deadlines. As will be apparent there is a need in such situations for equipment that will facilitate the quick and easy manual handling and moistening of gummed labels.